One Line of
by nabmiles
Summary: Biru muda dan merah jambu, milkshake vanila dan gulali ranum. Coba kausatukan—akan kaudapat perpaduan semanis madu. [untuk #kuromomoweek / day 7: Together / Kini, 'bahagia' milik Momoi itu sederhana. Seorang yang datang telah melengkapi segala kebahagiaan yang ada—membuatnya bertambah indah.] 7 of 7
1. Birthday

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi. kumpulan _oneshot_ untuk **kuromomoweek**. _No profit taken, all fics are mine_ x3

* * *

Biru muda dan merah jambu, milkshake vanila dan gulali ranum. Coba kausatukan—akan kaudapat perpaduan semanis madu.

_Day_ 1: Birthday.**  
**

* * *

**La Breithé**

(K+, Family. Kuroko tak pernah merayakan ulang tahun, dan Momoi mengetahuinya.)

.

Kuroko tak pernah merayakan ulang tahun. Paling-paling yang datang padanya adalah ucapan selamat dan—yah, sejumlah kado dari rekan-rekan pelanginya. Dengan kertas pembungkus sesuai identitas melapisi, lengkingan dari seorang pirang yang sontak main peluk, lantun ceria si merah muda, dalih (sok) tak perhatian si hijau lumut, ucapan kalem sang kapten merah, seruan si biru tua, dan selamat-krauk-krauk-nyam oleh ungu yang doyan ngemil.

Kuroko tak pernah merayakan ulang tahun. Berpisah dari rekan-rekan pelangi (yang kalau disejajarkan cukup komplit untuk cek buta warna berjalan), ada lagi ucapan-ucapan tambahan dari si kapten berkacamata, monster lompat, si mata elang yang garing, bang meong, pelatih, trio kelas satu yang selalu bareng-bareng, si pahlawan tanpa suara, si jago _rebound_ bermata bulan sabit, sampai si _founder_ Seirin yang _easy-going_.

Kuroko tak pernah merayakan ulang tahun dan dia pun tidak peduli. Ucapan selamat sudah cukup, hari yang lebih cerah karena selebrasi helatan sendiri oleh tim Seirin adalah bonus. Lihatlah dia dengan teman-teman Seirin dan _vanilla shake_ di tangan, ada gurat cerah pada sepasang _cerulean_-nya—dan jangan lupa senyum yang terukir.

Kuroko tak pernah merayakan ulang tahun, dan Momoi mengetahuinya.

Kuroko tak pernah merayakan ulang tahun. (Yang ada malah rekan-rekan satu aliran yang memaksa mengadakan selebrasi dadakan—walau seadanya.) Karena itu, pada suatu pagi ketika ia tiba di ambang ruang makan sebangun dari tidur—rambut mencuat berantakan, tampang datar dan beberapa kali kuapan—menjumpai sebuah kue di atas meja beserta seorang wanita merah muda yang berdiri membelakanginya untuk menghadap kue tersebut, mau tak mau tanya hinggap di benak Kuroko.

"Satsuki_-san_?"

Seketika gerak-gerik si merah muda terhenti. Lambaian berjuta surai yang tergerai bebas di punggung dan lincah tangan mendekorasi sesuatu, membatu dalam satu gedik kecil bahu.

"Sedang apa?" Kuroko menguap, batal mengambil satu langkah mendekat karena wanita yang ia panggil berbalik cepat. Perempuan yang mengganti namanya menjadi Kuroko Satsuki sejak enam bulan lalu.

"Eh, pagi, Tetsu-_kun _…" senyum canggung Momoi menyertai sapaan rutin untuk pria biru muda beberapa meter di depannya. Gerak-gerik yang seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Baru Kuroko sadari, wanita itu mengenakan celemek hijau lembut—yang ternoda sapuan krim di beberapa titik. Manik _cerulean _Kuroko menangkap pula krim putih menghias rupa Momoi—Momoi_nya_—serta juntai merah muda itu. Apa yang baru saja dilakukan Momoi?

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini, Satsuki -_san_?" dia melirik jam dinding—pukul enam pagi pun belum ada. Momoi ikut menggulirkan kelereng _fuchsia_-nya ke arah objek tersebut, nampak kikuk.

"T-Tidak apa. Tetsu-_kun_ sendiri, tumben jam segini sudah bangun?"

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya terbangun. Kue apa di balik punggungmu, Satsuki-_san_?"

Momoi menelan ludah. Ia salah perhitungan. Biasanya Kuroko baru terbangun pukul setengah tujuh di hari Minggu. Otaknya mencari-cari alasan untuk berkelit dari situasi yang tak ia harapkan ini—kepergok saat menyiapkan kejutan. "Aku tidak—"

Kuroko mengambil langkah mendekat, dan dari tatapan manik _cerulean_ itu, Momoi tahu tak ada gunanya beralasan. Kuroko sudah melihat apa yang ia kerjakan. Wanita itu mengerucutkan bibir, sedikit banyak kecewa karena kejutannya gagal. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Walau bukan lagi kejutan yang penting esensinya. Maka tanpa menggeser posisi, Momoi menautkan dua tangan di belakang badan sembari tersenyum. Kuroko berhenti dua langkah di depan si merah muda karena ada pertanyaan dilontarkan.

"Tetsu-_kun_ ingat tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Kuroko diam sesaat, mengulur jalinan-jalinan otak yang belum sepenuhnya bangun untuk berpikir. Tanggal … kemarin tiga puluh, berarti sekarang….

"Tiga puluh satu Januari."

Momoi mengangkat alisnya, menuntut. "Daan?"

"Dan—" koneksi otak Kuroko tersambung seketika. Mendadak ia merasa mengerti arti keberadaan kue itu. Apa mungkin—

"Benar," seolah membaca pikiran si biru, Momoi berucap cepat. Seulas senyum terkembang di bibir, berkawan sepasang mata bulan sabit kecil. "Tiga puluh satu Januari. Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsu-_kun_." Momoi mengeliminasi jarak, merentangkan tangan untuk memeluk sosok biru di hadapan. Kemudian berbisik lembut. "Aku menyayangimu."

Kelopak mata Kuroko merendah. Dalam rengkuh kedua lengan Momoi di pinggangnya, sepasang _cerulan_ itu menutup. Dia menenggelamkan pangkal hidung pada lekuk bahu Momoi, menghirup aroma _peach_ di sana—ada pula wangi adonan kue tercampur. Saat _cerulean_ itu terbuka kembali, ia dapat melihat apa yang Momoi sembunyikan sedari tadi (yang nyatanya sudah ia lihat): sebuah kue—tart ulang tahun. Rotinya berwarna coklat gelap dengan krim putih menyekat di tengah, dan krim leleh coklat yang mengeras di permukaan. Cukup berantakan yang membuat Kuroko menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah kue buatan Momoi sendiri.

"_Naa_, Tetsu-_kun_," Momoi melepas tautan seraya tersenyum ceria. Ia menggeser diri ke samping untuk memperlihatkan si kue. "Duduklah, akan kupotongkan kue untukmu. Acara utama tidak boleh kelewatan."

Kuroko tersenyum irit dan duduk di salah satu dari empat kursi yang melingkari meja bundar tersebut. "Apa itu kue buatanmu sendiri?"

"Iya—rasanya tidak hancur, kok! Walau kelihatan berantakan tapi aku yakin rasanya tidak begitu, percaya padaku!" Momoi berujar cepat sembari memotong satu segitiga pada tart coklat berbekal pisau roti. Helai merah jambunya turun menggantung di sisi wajah, membuat si empu menelengkan wajah ke samping karena mengganggu. Menyadari itu, Kuroko mengulurkan tangan untuk menyisipkan ke belakang telinga istrinya. Membuat Momoi membeku sejenak dan kikuk sendiri. Masih ada waktu di mana ia belum terbiasa dengan beberapa tindakan suaminya.

"Aku percaya kue buatanmu enak," Kuroko meletakkan lagi tangannya di atas meja.

Senyum kembali menghampiri Momoi. "Tentu saja! Aku mengikuti kursus membuat kue akhir-akhir ini, Tetsu-_kun_~" _Kuharap hasilnya enak._

Ketika kue itu telah berpindah ke piring kertas di hadapan Kuroko dengan garpu kecil khas atribut ulang tahun menancap siap disuap, Momoi jadi gugup sendiri. Walaupun bisa dibilang ia cukup percaya diri dengan hasil masakannya tersebut (ditambah ia serius mengikuti kursus membuat kue demi hari ini), tetap saja ada kekhawatiran sendiri kalau rasanya buruk. Ia tidak cukup baik dalam memasak (tidak, tidak. Momoi tidak ingin mengingat rekor buruk semasa sekolah dulu dan olok-olok Aomine yang menyertai) dan bagaimana kalau hari spesial ini kacau hanya karena—

"Enak, Satsuki-_san_."

—rasa aneh di kue buatannya untuk Kuroko … eh? Momoi menatap si biru yang tengah mengunyah dengan gestur menyelidiki rasa yang dicecap. "Manis, tapi tidak terlalu manis. Rotinya lembut. Aku bisa merasakan musim semi di mulutku. Enak, aku suka." Kuroko tersenyum, telapak tangannya menyapa puncak kepala Momoi. "Aku yakin Aomine-_kun _akan kaget dan tidak percaya bahwa kau yang membuatnya. Ini ulang tahun yang berkesan. Terima kasih, Satsuki-_san_."

Momoi kembali memeluk sang sosok biru. Hari itu, ia pun mendapat hadiah. Senyum Kuroko dan kecupan di dahi dari pria itu adalah kebahagiaan baginya.

.

.

_"Omong-omong Satsuki-san_, _kenapa kau membuatkan kue untukku?"_

_"Tentu saja untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu, Tetsu-kun! Aku tahu kau tak pernah merayakan ulang tahun dengan kue, jadi biar aku menjadi orang pertama yang merayakannya untukmu."_

**fin**

* * *

a/n: oke yang ultah mei momoi kenapa ini malah kuroko /kelelep /salah tanggal

Kuroko manggil 'Satsuki-_san_' karena yaa mereka kan udah merit dan saya kurang sreg kalau Kuroko manggil 'Satsuki' doang tapi narasinya tetep Momoi-Kuroko haghaghag :/ huwaang jujur saya sempet super confuse di bagian itu maafin author geblek ini.

Saya agak capek omong-omong; soale ditulisnya pas lagi keranjingan bikin drabble, tau-tau menggok ke 1k eh bikin lelah aja ;;_;; /ngok/ Jadi kalau ada samting missing yaa itu alesannya /NGELES KAMU/

Kuromomoweek berlangsung sampai 6 Juni besok. Saya bakal publish tiap hari; di sini, jadi semacem kumpulan oneshot (atau drabble #wink) buat kmweek gitu dah. Tiap OS beda judul. _Summary_ ditambah per-_update_. Tapi karena ada yang dobel buat satu tema, jadi yang kelebihan saya publish terpisah—fyi. Hepeh kuromomoweek, cemuwa! xD /tebar kecup basah /dikepret


	2. Ice cream

Biru muda dan merah jambu, milkshake vanila dan gulali ranum. Coba kausatukan—akan kaudapat perpaduan semanis madu.

_Day_ 2: Ice cream.

* * *

(K, Friendship. Kuroko mengamati dari seberang jalan; seorang anak tengah menatap murung lelehan krim dingin menyebari trotoar.)

.

Siang yang panas adalah waktu terenak untuk menikmati sajian dingin seperti es krim, itulah yang membuat Momoi kecil merogoh beberapa koin dan membeli satu es krim stroberi dalam satu _cone_.

Kini—hanya beberapa menit seberanjak dari kedai tempat ia membeli—Momoi hanya bisa memandang cairan kental merah muda terang yang meleleh terkena panas jalan di depan sepatunya. Es krim yang baru saja tercicip sedikit itu jatuh tersenggol seorang anak yang berlari melewati, terus berlari tanpa mengindahkan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Kuroko mengamati dari seberang jalan; seorang anak tengah menatap murung lelehan krim dingin yang tersebar di atas trotoar. Ia melirik es krim batangan di tangannya, kemudian menyeberang menghampiri Momoi. Membagi es itu—yang memang terdiri dari dua batang yang menempel—seiring langkah, dia mengulurkan satu di depan muka menunduk si anak merah muda.

Merasa ada sesuatu, Momoi mengangkat muka. Seorang anak laki-laki sebaya berdiri di depannya, menatap lewat sepasang _cerulean_ jernih bertemankan helai-helai biru muda dan raut datar terpatri di wajah polos nan manis itu. Ada sebatang es krim di genggaman yang terulur. Momoi mengedip bingung.

"Untukmu."

**fin**

* * *

a/n: maaf cuma beginian, _as i've said before_ saya lagi mabok drabble _so please be hones_t /shot /GAJEH NYONG/ sengaja tanpa judul. btw saya publish dua buat tema ini—bisa ditengok di profil saya kalau mau, yang itu lebih panjangan kok xD


	3. Tears

a/n: untuk yang sudah mengikuti sampai sini; segala apresiasi review, fav, ataupun follow; makasih atas _support _yang sudah memberi saya semangat! masih sisa empat hari lagi euy ;;w;;_  
_

* * *

Biru muda dan merah jambu, milkshake vanila dan gulali ranum. Coba kausatukan—akan kaudapat perpaduan semanis madu.

_Day_ 3: Tears.

* * *

**Flowing Tears**

(K+, Angst. Rekam ulang hari lalu terproyeksi di benak Momoi. Tentang dia, salju, dan Tetsu-kun—dulu.)

.

Salju tak absen turun sejak pagi. Mewarna monoton angkasa dan jalan dengan putih, gumpal es menguar hawa dingin, membuat orang-orang enggan beraktivitas di luar dan memilih bergelung di balik selimut berlapis.

Termasuk Momoi. Perempuan itu duduk di tempat tidur dengan lutut tertimbun lembar selimur ditemani _sweater_ krem melekati tubuh. Netra _fuchsia_ mengadu atensi pada butir kristal es beku yang melayang turun, sebidang kaca jendela di sisi membatasinya. Sudah sekian menit terlewat dan Momoi tak kunjung mengubah posisi. Ia hanya berdiam di sana, bertahan memindai rintik salju turun menggumpali bumi.

Tapi pandangannya kosong. Tiada binar dalam _fuchsia_, yang tertera justru saput hampa melingkupi. Memerangkap pada emosi yang kabur. Pemanas ruang menyala, namun dingin merayapi bongkah hati perempuan bersurai merah jambu itu. Menghempasnya dalam lamunan.

Benak Momoi kosong. Namun ada satu rekam ulang terproyeksi di otaknya, terputar begitu saja kala butir beku di luar sana tertangkap jangkau visi si pencuri warna sakura. Tentang sosok laki-laki yang kerap ia rindukan keberadaannya, tentang sosok Tetsu-_kun_ yang menempati posisi vital dalam rona-rona hari Momoi.

Tetsu-_kun_ menyukai salju; terlihat dari cara lelaki itu memandang _mereka_ mengambang mewarna hari dan waktu yang ia habiskan untuk itu.

Tetsu-_kun _mirip salju. Dingin—tenang, tidak mencolok namun menghanyutkan. Diam-diam membawa dalam situasi nyaman. Hangat, juga menenangkan.

Tetsu-_kun_ itu baik—sangat baik. Tahu bagaimana bersikap, lembut, mengimbangi Momoi yang atraktif.

Tetsu-_kun_ hadir di hidup Momoi dan mengukir kebahagiaan di sana, memberi warna baru di kanvas keseharian Momoi. Menoreh kisah bersama Tetsu-_kun_ adalah satu yang sangat Momoi suka, dan bersyukur karena mimpinya sejak dulu itu terwujud.

Tetsu-_kun_ ada untuk ia bagi ceria dan harapan, ada untuk menampung sedih dan kecewa. Bagaimana hangat usapan tangan Tetsu-_kun_ dapat menenangkan gelisah maupun tangis Momoi. Membawanya dalam damai dan senyuman lagi.

Tetsu-_kun_ adalah figur yang amat berarti bagi Momoi.

Dulu, Momoi suka salju—Tetsu-_kun_ penyebabnya. Gadis itu menemukan ketenangan tersendiri pada lingkup butir dingin yang selalu menyapa kala musim dingin—_mereka_ seperti Tetsu-_kun_ dan karena itu ia menyukainya. Tetsu-_kun_ hanya tersenyum saat ia mengemukakan pemikiran tersebut. Senyum kesukaan sang gadis.

Menurut Momoi, dengan segala sifat dan kesamaan yang ada, Tetsu-_kun_ adalah personifikasi salju.

Sungguh, dulu Momoi menyukai salju. Bagaimana kelopak-kelopak kristal melukis kelabu konstan langit, menoreh dingin pada udara, menimbun bumi dalam kuasanya … Momoi berbagi kesenangan menekuri salju dengan sosok pencuri warna langit itu. Bermain bersama timbunan salju adalah satu yang tak boleh terlewat. Membentuk boneka salju, melukis permukaan dengan ranting kayu, bahkan saling melempar. Betapa memori tersebut amat membekas di hati Momoi.

Dulu, ya, dulu. Semudah membalik telapak tangan, salju mengkhianatinya dengan satu kejadian. Momoi tak dapat lagi mencinta salju—karena selalu ada bayang ingatan buruk yang menyertai. Tentang hari itu. Gerak helai surai biru muda di kejauhan berteman satu senyum tipis. Momoi melambai tangan senang karena senyum lebarnya berbalas. Lalu ada kilasan mendekat—terlalu cepat, terlalu tiba-tiba, terlalu mengejutkan hingga Momoi seolah tak dapat mengingatnya—sebelum merah menodai putih. Mengotori monoton salju dengan merah—disusul jerit sarat keterkejutan dan tidak percaya setelah jeda sesaat—jeda di mana Momoi merasa jantungnya mencelos dan ia seolah bermimpi.

Momoi menarik tirai menghalangi kaca jendela. Lelah melihat salju. Ia membenamkan wajah pada pertemuan dua lutut, helai merah jambu terayun mengikuti gerak kepala. Jemari terkepal erat berkawan bahu yang bergetar. Tanpa bisa ditahan, air mata meleleh memburami kelereng _fuchsia_-nya. Meluruhkan kebekuan dan benteng yang mati-matian ia pertahankan dalam satu isak sarat luka.

Dulu, Tetsu-_kun_ selalu ada untuk meminjamkan tempat bersandar dan menghapus air matanya. Tapi, itu dulu. Kini hanya ada Momoi. Sendiri. Yang menumpah air mata untuk sosok biru muda yang ia rindu, sosok yang tak pernah lekang dari ingatannya itu.

Sebulir bening jatuh menimpa cincin di jari manis sang merah jambu. Cincin yang telah kehilangan pasangannya.

**fin**


	4. Pool

a/n: tema paling susah buat saya yea. dikebut karena ada satu tema yang belum kelar juga—jadi, jangan ragu buat ngasih tahu kalau ada (banyak!) keanehan dirasa X'D

* * *

Biru muda dan merah jambu, milkshake vanila dan gulali ranum. Coba kausatukan—akan kaudapat perpaduan semanis madu.

_Day_ 4: Pool. K, Friendship/Supernatural (kayaknya)

* * *

Kuroko sering melihat seorang anak dari kolam renang tempatnya biasa mendekam.

Anak perempuan itu Kuroko perkirakan sebayanya—sepuluh tahun, mempunyai surai merah muda mencapai punggung. Jaket hijau lembut setia menemani bahu kecil dalam kesendirian.

Anak itu sering mengambil tempat di tribun di satu sisi yang menghadap kolam paling besar di mana Kuroko berkecimpung dengan kegiatan berenang rutin tiap minggunya. Duduk di deret tengah yang tampak bisa menjangkau separuh dari keseluruhan tempat ini. Kelereng _fuchsia_ anak itu Kuroko dapati kerap mengamati orang-orang dari kolam ke kolam, memindai sarat tatapan sukar diterka.

Hari demi hari, Kuroko selalu melihatnya. Di deret tengah tribun, asyik mengamati, seorang diri tanpa pernah Kuroko lihat bersama orang lain atau bertukar kata dengan siapapun.

_Mungkin dia datang sendiri,_ pikir Kuroko sambil mengayun lengan mencurah air berbau kaporit tempat ia berada sekarang. _Seperti aku._

.

Satu kali, Kuroko pernah bertemu pandang dengan si anak merah muda. Ia tengah mengamati sekilas bagian tribun (di jeda waktu setelah gerak gaya bebas melintasi lebar kolam) dan kembali melihat si merah muda—tepat ketika anak perempuan tersebut juga melempar arah iris padanya.

Kuroko tidak terkejut, namun bingung membuat bocah biru muda mempertahankan tatapan. Ia menyadari pergerakan manik _fuchsia_ melebar—tampak kaget. Selain ekspresi itu, dapat Kuroko tangkap sendu dan sepi bermain pada sepasang kelereng.

Pelatih renangnya memanggil dari ujung kolam, menyuruh Kuroko mendekat. Sekejap si biru muda mengalihkan perhatian pada si pelatih, kembali memandang tribun (anak itu belum beranjak), dan berenang menghampiri.

.

Minggu demi Minggu lewat, anak perempuan bersurai merah muda tak pernah lagi terlihat. Kuroko bertanya-tanya dalam hati; mengapa, dan kenapa saat itu ada terkejut saat bertukar tatap.

.

Setelah sekian Minggu terlewati, Kuroko kembali mendapati anak perempuan itu. Kali ini berbeda; dia duduk pada salah satu balok tinggi dekat tepian kolam yang sama—tempat Kuroko selalu mengambil tempat. Ketika melihatnya, manik _cerulean_ Kuroko mengerjap. Ia perhatikan bagaimana anak itu melamun, memindai sekitar dengan tatapan seperti hari-hari lalu. Perpaduan sendu, kesepian, dan ragu.

.

Jeda istirahat dari sang pelatih digunakan Kuroko menuntas penasaran yang bercokol. Ia berenang mendekat ke tepian kolam dekat persinggahan si merah muda—bersisian tepat dengan satu pojok kolam.

"Halo."

Ia menyapa pelan—selintas ragu. Apa anak itu mendengar?

Ya, ditandai kelereng _fuchsia_ bergulir dan balik menatap si biru yang menyembul di permukaan air tepi kolam. Lagi, iris itu melebar seolah terkejut.

"Halo," Kuroko mengulang. "Kau tak masuk?" Ia menangkap satu baris nama terjahit pada jaket hijau yang dipakai; bertuliskan _Momoi_.

Jeda sesaat sebelum si merah muda membuka mulut. Ragu-ragu ia menjawab, dan menyadari arah pandang Kuroko pada baris nama di jaketnya, ia putuskan memperkenalkan diri dahulu. "Aa, aku Momoi … dan ya, aku tidak berenang."

"Kuroko," si biru membalas. Sedikit banyak lega karena dia—Momoi—menanggapi. "Aku sering melihatmu duduk di tribun sana, memperhatikan orang-orang berenang, kenapa tidak ikut saja?"

Momoi tersenyum canggung. "Aku … takut."

Kuroko mengerjap, menunggu. "Begitu?"

"Ya …" Momoi mengangguk. "Ada yang membuatku takut untuk berenang."

"Kautakut tenggelam?" Kuroko bertanya hati-hati. Tidak baik langsung mencampuri urusan orang yang baru dikenal.

" … Ya," lagi-lagi kata itu terucap. "Ada satu kejadian buruk yang membuatku takut berenang lagi."

Kuroko berpikir sejenak. "Dulu, aku juga takut berenang. Aku pernah tenggelam. Tapi, kupikir aku harus bisa melawannya."

"Oh ya?" canggung luruh perlahan dari sepasang _fuchsia_. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dulu, di sana," telunjuk Kuroko mengarah pada satu kolam lain. "Di sana, temanku pernah bermain-main dengan menahan kakiku di bawah. Mulanya bercanda, tapi lama-kelamaan aku kehabisan napas dan tenggelam sungguhan. Itu menakutkan, sejak itu aku tidak pernah berani menyentuh kolam lagi. Tapi, seorang dokter berkata aku harus berenang karena satu hal … walau sulit, jika mencoba melawannya, kau pasti bisa."

Momoi tertegun mendengar untai kalimat dari Kuroko. Ia mencerna baik-baik cerita yang baru saja didengar—termenung beberapa saat sebelum ulas senyum merekah pelan. "Aa … terima kasih. Aku senang mendengarnya. Itu … kejadian yang sama denganku, _nee_. Aku pikir kau benar, terima kasih, Kuroko-_kun_. Sudah lama tidak ada yang berbicara seperti ini padaku, hehe."

Kuroko mengangguk kecil. "Sama-sama. Apa—" ucapan si biru terpotong oleh panggilan pelatih di sisi lain, menyerukan namanya untuk menyudahi istirahat dan kembali berlatih. Kuroko menoleh pada pelatihnya, lalu kembali menatap si merah muda. "Maaf, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa."

"Aah, silahkan. Berlatih baik-baik, Kuroko-_kun_, hati-hati," Momoi tersenyum, tangan melambai sedikit. "Ya, sampai jumpa."

Ketika Kuroko berbalik dan mulai berenang, sempat ia mengerling bahwa Momoi sudah pergi.

.

"Kuroko, apa kau mengobrol dengan seseorang?"

"Ya."

"Oh, benarkah? Dari tadi kuperhatikan, tidak ada siapa pun di sana?"

"… Eh?"

.

Minggu demi Minggu terlewati. Lagi, Kuroko tak pernah melihat Momoi. Kali ini bukan hanya beberapa kali—lama, hingga entah hitungan bulan keberapa berlalu dan tak pernah ia temui anak berambut merah muda itu. Di tribun, di tepi kolam, di penjuru area lain—tak terlihat seujung jari pun.

.

"Pelatih, apa Pelatih tahu anak bernama Momoi?"

"Eh, kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Beberapa bulan lalu aku sempat berbicara dengannya, saat pelatih bertanya apa aku mengobrol dengan seseorang di tepian sana."

Kilap keterkejutan yang nyata terbias di rupa sang pelatih. "A-Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?"

Melihat reaksi tidak wajar itu, Kuroko heran juga. "Iya. Memang ada apa?"

.

_"Momoi adalah murid seorang teman pelatihku, Kuroko. Dia sudah meninggal, kira-kira setahun lalu, karena tenggelam di kolam ini."_

**fin**


	5. AU

Biru muda dan merah jambu, milkshake vanila dan gulali ranum. Coba kausatukan—akan kaudapat perpaduan semanis madu.

_Day_ 5: AU.

* * *

**Secret**

Momoi punya satu rahasia kecil tentang kesuksesannya sebagai pembawa berita.

Dia adalah Momoi Satsuki, seorang _presenter_ yang duduk di depan kamera, membawakan satu program tayangan berita sebuah stasiun televisi swasta. Pembawa berita yang mendapat banyak pujian dari rekan-rekan karena baiknya cara ia berinteraksi depan kamera, menutur topik demi topik dengan lancar—padahal baru hitungan singkat semenjak tugas perdana. Gadis merah jambu itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi puji dan apresiasi positif yang datang. Berkata dia mempunyai satu rahasia kecil tentang hal tersebut—yang tentu saja tak diberitahukan karena itu _rahasia_. Sekalipun rekan-rekan sudah membujuk mulutnya bicara lewat berbagai cara.

Rahasia itu sesungguhnya amat simpel dan tak penting: karena seseorang melihat di sana, di belakang kamera tempat gerak-geriknya disorot. Seorang lelaki bersurai biru muda berkawan netra _cerulean_ yang bagai menyimpan riak dalam sebuah telaga. Manik itu memperhatikan dia dari balik lensa kamera—yah, Momoi mengerti sepenuhnya bahwa apa yang Kuroko (pemuda itu) lakukan memang bagian dari pekerjaan sebagai kameramen, akan tetapi mengetahui ada sepasang mata milik orang yang disukai tengah menjatuhkan fokus padanya, Momoi merasa harus mengerahkan yang terbaik. Alasan mengapa Momoi tampak begitu lancar dan _tulus_ di setiap siaran. Maksimal serta optimis—terlihat alami.

Karena sepasang _cerulean_ itu tengah mengamati.

.

(Tapi di balik meja, tak ada yang tahu ujung-ujung jemari berbalut sepatu Momoi kerap dilanda tremor. Pengalihan gugup dijatuhkan ke sana.)

**fin**

* * *

a/n: Ide yang mendadak lewat sewaktu saya nonton berita di tipi. Mendadak ngebayangin kalau Momoi yang jadi pembawa berita, duduk bawain topik depan kamera trus Kuroko sebagai kameramennya. Secara dia suka Kuroko jadi yaa menurut saya pasti ada lah, rasa pengen keliatan 'bagus' di depan orang yang disuka dan tentu ada gugupnya juga ;;w;;

Btw, saya publish 2 fic buat tema ini, silahkan dicek di profil saya kalau mau, yang itu panjaaaang kok XD 3k lebih

_Next theme_: cotton candy #laper

ps: seems pembawa-berita!momoi itu bagus juga /wink


	6. Cotton candy

Biru muda dan merah jambu, milkshake vanila dan gulali ranum. Coba kausatukan—akan kaudapat perpaduan semanis madu.

_Day_ 6: Cotton candy

* * *

Dari balik lalu-lalang tungkai orang-orang, Kuroko melihat satu warna melebur dalam netra _cerulean_ bulatnya. Menarik atensi bocah biru muda dalam gandeng tangan sang ibu.

Merah muda. Bersanding di _booth_ penjualan permen kapas di seberang. Senyum lebar, jemari teracung menerima batangan serabut-serabut sarat gula nan lumer di mulut. Ceria yang terpampang, lengkung sabit kecil di matanya, nuansa merah jambu dari gerai berjuta helai di punggung kecil dan lilitan kapas di genggaman.

Cerah. Menyenangkan.

Kuroko menarik rok ibunya, kelereng bening _cerulean_ tak lepas dari binar _fuchsia_ di sana.

"Bu, anak itu mirip permen kapas."

**fin**

* * *

a/n: kelewat pendek fine.


	7. Together

Biru muda dan merah jambu, milkshake vanila dan gulali ranum. Coba kausatukan—akan kaudapat perpaduan semanis madu.

_Day_ 7: Together

* * *

Ada banyak hal yang dapat membuat Momoi senang.

Berjalan-jalan memutari tata kota, menikmati hembus sepoi angin menerbangkan helai surai merah mudanya, mendapat es krim stroberi kesukaan, bermain bersama Aomine teman kecilnya, mengamati permainan basket seseorang untuk menggali informasi kemudian … rasa senang dapat terlahir dari mana saja—bahkan lewat hal kecil seperti satu pujian atau tugas yang selesai.

Momoi telah mencicip bermacam kesenangan. Mengenal sekelompok rekan penuh kejutan—_Kiseki no Sedai_, mengenal lebih banyak figur hebat setiba di jenjang lanjutan—semua terlalu panjang untuk diurai satu per satu. Segala kisah terajut membentuk untai kenangan di titian garis waktu.

Bahagia? Ya, dia bahagia. Bersyukur akan detik terlewat yang meninggalkan bermacam warna. Walau ada sedih dan duka tertoreh pula, ada banyak hal penyeimbang.

Kini, 'bahagia' milik Momoi itu simpel. Sederhana. Seorang yang datang telah melengkapi segala kebahagiaan yang ada dan membuatnya bertambah indah.

Tetsu-_kun_.

Lewat taut jemari Tetsu-_kun_ di sisi, lewat senyum dan kasih sayang tercurah dari sosok lelaki itu, Momoi tahu dunianya telah lengkap. Entah apa lagi lika-liku yang akan menyambut di depan, tetapi berteman genggam sarat hangat memberi kekuatan, dengan sepasang cincin kembar menghias jari manis yang mengikat—

Bersama Tetsu-_kun_, Momoi merasa siap menghadapinya.

**fin**

* * *

a/n: 196 words. Ya sudahlah, akhir-akhir ini pesyen emang di fic pendek-pendek

Yah, inilah entri terakhir saya di kuromomoweek … narsis sih, tapi imo drabble jenis ini cocok buat _last day_-nya kan, jadi _together_ mereka (di sini Momoi) bareng-bareng ngadepin hal entah apa di depan… buat penutup, you know x3 thankies buat semua yang sudah mengikuti sampai sini. Saya agak excited gara-gara ini multichap (walo hakekatnya kumpulan oneshot sih) yang tamat /ngek. Selamat hari terakhir kuromomo!

ps: kenapa _event_ indah ini harus berakhir ;;_;; (dan kenapa saya cuma bisa nyumbang yang begini-beginian lllorz)


End file.
